The Courting Of Mary Ann
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Takes place during Postman Cometh. Gilligan attempts to court Mary Ann.


_**A/N This is my take on what I think should have/could have happened between Mary Ann and Gilligan during that courting scene in the episode The Postman Cometh. Enjoy!**_

Gilligan stood outside the hut with the flowers in his hand. He felt awkward. The whole situation was just bizarre.  
>It was true he felt bad about Mary Ann's boyfriend betraying her like that but this whole plan just seemed ridiculous.<br>But he agreed because he was sure it was the perfect chance for him to...well actually attempt to court a pretty girl.

Now that he was here. He wasn't so sure about this. Yes Mrs. Howell had coached him into being a romantic Frenchman like Charles Boyer but that really wasn't him at all and he knew it. He didn't want Mary Ann liking a dashing Frenchman. He wanted her to like him.

Gilligan took off the beret and wiped off the silly mustache. He took his regular trademark white hat out of his pocket and placed it on his head. With determination, he knocked at the hut door.

"Come in." Mary Ann said as she was sitting at a table.

Gilligan opened the door and went up to her. "Hi Mary Ann." He greeted.

"Hi Gilligan." She replied without looking up.

"Um…I brought you some…flowers." He said nervously.

The farm girl lifted her head seeing the beautiful flowers in his hand. She took them from him and smiled.  
>"That was sweet of you." The brunette said as she sniffed them. "Why did you bring me flowers?"<p>

"Oh I thought you looked a little down lately." The first mate answered.

"Down? You thought I looked down?" Mary Ann said surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of the news on the radio."

"What news?" She said puzzled setting the flowers on the table. "What are you talking about?"

"You know." Gilligan stated. "About Horace Hickenbothem."

"Horace Hickenbothem? What about him?"

"He eloped."

"He did?" Mary Ann said stunned. "Wow."

"Aren't you sad?" Gilligan said confused. "He's your boyfriend."

Sighing, Mary Ann placed her hands on her lap. "He was never my boyfriend." She confessed. "I…I made it up."

"Made it up?" Gilligan said with wide eyes. "Why would you make up a boyfriend?"

"I don't know….I just…I felt so alone….Ginger has the eye of the Professor. Mrs. Howell has Mr. Howell…"

"Wait." Gilligan interrupted. "Ginger has the eye of the Professor? How does he see with one eye?"

Mary Ann laughed. "You know what I mean Gilligan. The Professor only cares for _her._"

"Oh I get it."

"I just wanted someone to…you know…care about me. I know it was silly of me."

Gilligan kneeled down beside her. "Mary Ann….you didn't need to make up a boyfriend….why I…I could be your boyfriend!"

Mary Ann was stunned. "You? You want to be my boyfriend."

"Sure!" He said cheerfully. "I'd be a great boyfriend! You'd never have to worry about another girl well cause the only other girl is Ginger and you said the Professor likes her so.."

The farm girl giggled. "You are so sweet Gilligan. But you don't have to be my boyfriend."

"I…I…I want to." He said more seriously.

"You want to?" Mary Ann said. "Why…why do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Gilligan stood up. "When you were writing those letters to Horace, it got to me. I didn't know what you were saying to him but whatever it was I wanted you to say those things to me."

"Gilligan what are you saying?" Mary Ann asked.

"I'm saying Mary Ann….I….I like you. I like you the way you say the Professor likes Ginger."

The brunette stood up from her seat. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Gilligan liked her. He _liked _her. Sweet adorable good hearted caring Gilligan. "Oh Gilligan…I don't know what to say….I…think you are wonderful. And you would make a terrific boyfriend. You really would."

"But you don't want me to be yours." He said sadly sitting back down. "I understand."

"No Gilligan. I didn't say that." Mary Ann said quickly. "I never said that. I…You really think of me…that way?"

"I do. All the time. Ever since you boarded the Minnow. I thought you were pretty. More pretty than Ginger but don't tell her, she'll be mad."

Mary Ann laughed. "I won't say a word." She assured him.

The farm girl walked to him and pulled him up. "If you are really serious then…Gilligan I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

The sailor grinned. "You would?"

"I would." Mary Ann pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Just then the door to the hut opened and the Skipper was about to walk in when he spotted the two young castaways together in an embrace. Smiling, he quietly backed away and shut the door.

He turned and started his way back to his own hut when he ran into Mr. Howell. "Well…how did it go?" The millionaire inquired.

The Skipper replied with a smile. "Oh I think it went quite well."

"So she believed it." Mr. Howell pressed.

"I should say so." Was the sea captain's response.

The door to the girls' hut opened and out walked Mary Ann and Gilligan hand in hand. The farm girl was smiling at the sailorman declaring how wonderful he was.

Mr. Howell grinned. "I guess she did." He said with satisfaction. Then something occurred to him. "Say…where is that Professor? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Neither of the two men were aware that the Professor was busy being locked in the clutches of a beautiful redhead who had changed her mind and declared she could not stand the thought of him even pretending to court another woman.

Mary Ann and Gilligan walked through the jungle and came upon the very spot where they had been when they tricked Duke Williams. The brunette farm girl sat down and pulled Gilligan onto her lap as she recalled the last time he went on about creasing his knees. "You remember the last time we were like this?" Mary Ann smiled at him.

"I sure do. You wanted Duke to think I was your boyfriend."

Mary Ann gently touched his face. "You know that night I really did wish you were my boyfriend. I was so stupid to pay attention to Duke like that. He was a real jerk. I should have seen it. You are so much better than he ever was."

"You know why I was trying to muscle up." Gilligan said.

"No, why?"

"I thought if I got strong and muscular like Duke..that you would like me better."

Mary Ann smiled at him. "Gilligan I love you just the way you are. You don't need big muscles. You have a big heart."  
>With that, she leaned in and brought her lips to his in a sweet loving kiss.<p>

The End!


End file.
